Paradox
For other uses, see: Paradox (disambiguation). | japanese voice = | related pages = Paradox's Duel Runner }} Paradox is the main antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time. Considered to be 'the most powerful enemy', he travels through time and space to change his destroyed future by fighting Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo. He sometimes wears a mask and his true identity is draped in mystery. He is one of few left-handed duelists, the others being the three characters from his time: Aporia, Antinomy, and Z-one. His true identity was hinted at in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary Animation Book, stating his identity would be revealed in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime series.bbs.newwise.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Paradox is one of the survivors of a crumbled future along with Z-one and Antinomy, who eventually discover a fourth survivor, Aporia. He, Antinomy and Aporia eventually die and are placed in capsules, leaving Z-one the only survivor. Z-one mentions Paradox when explaining his plan to Team 5D's, and Yusei recognizes his name and briefly flashbacks to the events of the movie. Z-one reveals that it was him who sent Paradox to the past. He was in Yusei's mind during the final moments with his battle with Z-one. Z-one also says that by remembering Paradox, Antinomy and Aporia's bond he was able to find the strength to fight by himself, and that he considered the three to be his family. Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time During the movie, an embodiment of Paradox is sent from the future which has been ruined by the evolution of Duel Monsters. Using his Duel Runner, he travels back in time in an attempt to rewrite history and create a better future, by eliminating the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. Paradox travels to the New Domino City, during Yusei Fudo's time. He interrupts a Turbo Duel between Yusei, Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas. Yusei has just Summoned "Stardust Dragon", but Paradox absorbs it, creating a blackened corrupt card of it. He shows Yusei the corrupt card, when confronted, before vanishing through time again. He travels further back in time to Venice, during Jaden Yuki's time. Paradox attacks Jaden with "Cyber End Dragon" and "Rainbow Dragon". "Elemental Hero Neos" protects Jaden, so Paradox Summons "Stardust Dragon" to fight off "Neos". However, Yusei who has traveled back in time with help from the Crimson Dragon arrives and saves Jaden. Paradox leaves and jumps back in time again. This time, Paradox visits an event where Pegasus is giving cards to young children, in Yugi Muto's time. Paradox uses "Cyber End Dragon" and "Stardust Dragon" to attack the area, killing many people, including Pegasus and Solomon Muto. Yusei and Jaden arrive in this time and recruit Yugi, who survived Paradox's attack to fight Paradox. Yusei, Jaden and Yugi travel back in time at exactly 30 minutes before Pegasus' event and confront Paradox before he can attack the crowd again. He faces them in a 3-on-1 Duel. Paradox uses "Malefic World" and his corrupt "Malefic" counterparts of existing monsters. Yusei, Jaden and Yugi managed to retrieve "Stardust Dragon" from him, and by combining it with their cards, they destroy Paradox's "Malefic Truth Dragon" and win the Duel. Following this, Paradox disappears into the recesses of time. Fate The wherabouts of Paradox after the events of the movie are unknown as he did not appear on the Ark Cradle to Duel Team 5D's as Sherry Leblanc seems to have taken his place. It is possible he was destroyed some time after the movie, however should the future he, Aporia, Antinomy and Z-one come from change for the better, his embodiment's existence would be negated as there would be no need for the android Paradox to be created. .]] Abilities Although not explicit in the movie, Paradox is an android much like Aporia and Antinomy. He is capable of materializing Duel Monsters and even create corrupted versions of the signature cards of other Yu-Gi-Oh! characters in the franchise. Using his Duel Runner, he can warp time and space, allowing him to travel through time and even manipulate the dueling field. Paradox is also capable of merging with his monsters, notably "Malefic Truth Dragon". Deck Paradox's Deck includes the "Malefic" monsters, an archetype composed of DARK Dragons which are corrupt versions of other Yu-Gi-Oh! characters' trump cards that he stole. Paradox's preferred Field Spell is "Malefic World", which gives him the option of skipping his Draw Phase in each turn, and instead adding a "Malefic" monster to his hand from his Deck. His monsters are supported by several Spell and Trap Cards that include the word "Malefic" in their names. With the exceptions of the Machine-Types "Cyber End Dragon", "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" and "Malefic Parallel Gear", all of his monsters are of the Dragon-Type. Although not much of it is shown, Paradox has a Turbo Deck, which he uses against Yusei before stealing "Stardust Dragon". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters